1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aroma therapy delivery systems, and more particularly to aroma therapy delivery systems incorporating a shaving unit as the delivery vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various conventional wet shavers disclose the general concept of applying scented substances to a user""s skin as lubricating agents during the shaving process.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,107 issued to Valliades et al. on Jul. 25, 1989 discloses a razor assembly with means for intermittently distributing a thin fluid film beneath the bottom of the blade while shaving. The ""107 patent discloses an open recessed seating area on the upper, angled portion of the razor shaft for housing a sponge. By applying pressure to the sponge, a thin fluid is released through channels onto the face. The ""107 patent teaches that the thin fluid, which may be a scented fluid, may be released on demand to moisten the skin of the user while shaving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,287 issued to Creasy et al. on Oct. 24, 1989 discloses a razor head having a coated surface or substrate which provides, inter alia, a lubricant to the user""s face. The ""287 patent discloses that the additional materials can be incorporated into the polymer blends such as fragrances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,775 issued to Althaus et al. on Aug. 4, 1992 discloses a shaver head for a wet shaver comprising a device for receiving a liquid shaving preparation which is dispensed during shaving. The ""775 patent discloses that the liquid shaving preparation can be perfumed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,541 issued to Patrakis on Jun. 16, 1992 discloses an electric razor comprising a misting mechanism for misting a lubricating agent, such as water, cologne or a beard softener, onto the user""s skin while shaving.
While these publications appear to disclose the general concept of using scented lotions or lubricating agents to be applied to a user""s face while shaving, they fail to teach an aroma therapy delivery system or aroma therapy delivery systems incorporating a shaving unit as the delivery vehicle which dispense an aroma therapy.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a shaver assembly unit which dispenses an aromatic therapy.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a shaver assembly unit that can be easily filled with an aromatic agent.
In accordance with the present invention, an aroma therapy delivery system comprises a shaving unit as the delivery vehicle and a water soluble chemical encapsulator as the scent delivery package. A timed water soluble encapsulator material, which encloses varying quantities of scent emitting substances, is affixed to an upper side of the shaving assembly unit. When in use, the shaving assembly unit, including the portion of the handle next to the blade holding device, is immersed in water. As the shaving unit is moved about the face, the aroma is delivered to stimulate the user""s olfactory senses as the top side of the shaving unit is placed or moves adjacent to the nose or in proximity to it for the purpose of inducing a positive effect on the user""s cognitive processes. The aroma encapsulator system is not designed for skin contact but to deliver therapeutic doses of powerful fragrances to the nose to stimulate a positive effect in the brain.